Ribbons, Robots, Rain
by LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms
Summary: My name is Bailey. I’m fifteen years old, I live in South Wales, and quite desperate for something to happen to me. Something Just did.
1. Papers, Lockers, Notes

Ribbons, Robots, Rain

By Emilie.

**AGB**

'Self Portrait'

My name is Bailey James. I'm fifteen years old, and quite desperate for something to happen to me. I've been told that I'm loud and disruptive, but I'm simply being who I am. I wear a ribbon in my hair every day. I love singing and music and dancing and reading. All of these thing are better on the beach at midnight. I live near the sea. The boardwalk is my walk way and the sand is my front yard. The ocean is my neighbor.

**AGB**

Like, dislike

_Things I Like: _

beach, robots, ribbons, singing, nighttime, coffee, cute boys, clouds, rain, sleeping (in late), books, lilies, yellow (sundresses), chocolate, wise, fun to talk to man at coffee shop.

_Things I Don't Like: _

waking up early, boardwalk coppers, bogans, mean girls, tomatoes, my oldies (parents), boredom.

**AGB**

The aussie girl.

I've lived in a city called Bombo in New South Wales, Australia. I've lived here all my life. I love Australia, but sometimes I feel like it's a cage. I've never been outside of South Wales, and I'm probably not going to for a while.

I'm becoming slightly unsettled with the nothing that's 'happening' around here. I'm getting bored, and I hate being bored. So, as you should know, Its not going to stay that way for long.

I'm going to change it.

**AGB**

Bailey/ Bedroom/ Saturday Morning

Strewn and asleep, lying in piles of heavy books and papers. Head on small red pillow, Johnny Depp blanket. White shirt. Blue shorts. Pink Ribbon.

I blinked my eyes a few times. I had fallen asleep reading again. I sighed and sat up. I glanced at the clock and saw I was late. Mum hadn't waken me. I gasped and scrambled around my room looking for clothes. I found a bright yellow dress and a pair of black chucks. I put them on and went through my ribbon box and found a long purple one with orange spots. I quickly blushed out my curly black hair and tied in my ribbon, replacing it with yesterday's pink ribbon. I put some make up on, but I didn't care for make up much, so not much. My skin was fair and fortunately, manageably unblemished. I put some mascara on and a thin purple eye shadow that matched the shade of my purple eyes. I grabbed my bag and fled out the door and down the stairs toward the kitchen. I grabbed a waffle from the freezer and shoved it into the microwave. After a minute of cooking, I took it out and put it into a napkin and fled out the door and down the boardwalk.

Honestly, mother.

--

It was our last day and I was so excited. I walked back to my locker and dumped the contents into my bag. Finally summer had come and I was getting out of here.

"BAILEY!!" I heard my best friend's voice beckon. I turned towards the voice and saw them. Matt and Heather. Heather speaking. I grinned in her direction and waved. The two came over to me and smiled.

"Are you ready for summer, Bail?" Matt asked. He swished his head dramatically and his longish brown hair flipped. Heather and I laughed. He did that constantly, or at least ever since his hair grew out.

"More ready than I'll ever be." I said. I slammed my locker shut and turned to them. I smiled. Heather's long blonde hair made a glare it was so shiny. Matt's light brown locks didn't have exactly the same effect, but strangely close. My limp black corkscrews were a mess and the only thing special about my hair was the ribbon. I always wear ribbons. Since I was 6, and nobody except my mom has seen me without one.

"Lets get out of this dump!" Heather said. Matt and I nodded and we started down the street towards the boardwalk.

We continued down the boards and I glanced at my house. I realized that I should probably check in with my mom, as strict as she was, so she knew where I was. I told Matt and Heather about it and skipped inside. I looked around to see that everything was dark.

"Mum?!" I shouted. Nothing. I yelled her name again and again, nothing. I walked into the kitchen. Everything was exactly how I left it this morning. The microwave door was half open, the sink had three mugs and a plate in it. I glanced at the fridge, where something I had surpassed was. A white note that had a pink magnet on it. I didn't bother to look at it in my rush this morning. I pulled it off the magnetic surface and read it.

Dear Bailey.  
I love you, and I hope you have a peaceful and fulfilling life. I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't wake you. I have gone to live in Asia with a man who I have become close with over the last few months. You don't know him. I wish the best for you and I hope to see you again someday, "  
Love,  
Mum.

I gasped.

"What?!"


	2. Phones, Boys, Changes

so... yeah. sorry i haven't updated this in a while.

/ i kind of had a bad couple of weeks.

* * *

I sunk down into the couch. I blinked a few times and looked at the note. I sighed.

"She… left?" I said to myself. It sounded just as outrageous as it did in my head. I was completely dumbstruck. I looked around and saw my phone. I knew what to do. I stood up and walked over to it. I picked it up and dialed a very long number I had memorized. It rung a few times and someone picked up.

"Hello?" A american boy's voice said. Aw… their accents are so adorable…

"Hi… I'm looking for Kevin Jonas?" I said nervously.

"Um… which one? My brother is Kevin and so is my dad…" He asked.

"Your dad, I guess." I said.

"Oh. Ok. May I ask who's calling?"

"Tell him Bailey's calling."

"Ok, hold on." He said. It fell silent for a second and then I heard Kevin's voice.

"Bailey?" He said.

"Hi… Kevin… I need your help." I said.

"What's wrong, hun?" He said.

"My mum… she took off… I don't know what to do. She left this note, and it says she's traveling in Asia with some guy…" I said franticly.

"Oh, gosh, Verionca… I can't believe her…" he said. I bit my lip.

"Kevin… um… what should I do?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I'm gonna fly in tomorrow. Do you think you can stay with Heather until then?" He asked.

"I'll ask her."

"Ok. I'll call you when I land. Keep your phone with you."

"I will." I fell silent. I sighed and smiled blindly. "Kevin… thank you so much for this… I mean it."

"Don't worry, Bailey. You'll be fine."

"See ya." I said. I hung up and sighed.

--

I lay on the floor of Heather's bedroom. It had to be about five in the morning. Suddenly, my phone rang. I looked at it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bailey, its Kevin." He said. I sighed.

"Oh… ok. Hi… did you land?"

"Yeah. I brought one of my boys."

"You have sons? Really?" I said smiling to myself.

"Of course… I have four boys. The oldest is 20."

"Wow… really? How come you never talk about them?" I asked.

"I haven't? Wow… that's strange… Well, I do. You'll meet one of them when we see you. We're going to stay at your house… is that ok?"

"Yeah. I'll come down later when… I'm more awake…" I said.

"Oh… right… what time is it? About…."

"Five in the morning." I said.

"Oh… sorry."

"Its ok." I said. I sighed. "So… I'll see you later?" I asked.

"How about you come over about ten?"

"Great. Bye." I said. I sighed and hung up. I drifted off to sleep.

--

I walked down the boardwalk towards my house. I skipped inside and looked around. I noticed a figure laying on the couch asleep. He had longish curly blackish brown hair and a blank face on. I giggled. He was cute. Adorable. He looked about my age. He stirred a little and one of his curls fell into his face. I really desperately wanted to move it, but didn't. I walked away from him and went into the kitchen.

"Kevin?" I shouted. Suddenly, he appeared at the doorway. I smiled. Kevin had always been like a father to me when he visited. He smiled and walked toward me. He encased me in a huge hug and sighed. He pulled away.

"How are you doing?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I… still don't know what to think." I said.

"Don't worry, Bailey. I'll take care of you." he said. I smiled. I glanced back to the living room at the boy.

"Um… is that your son?" I asked.

"Yes. That is Nick. He's about your age." He said. I smiled and nodded. "Speaking of which… I should wake him up. I'll be right back." He said. I nodded as he walked past and went to Nick's side. He woke him up and the boy jumped.

"Oh… good morning…." He grumbled. I recognized his voice as the boy I spoke with on the phone. He was American. Wow… I walked into the living room and looked closer at him. He had amazing brown eyes that were gleaming. He looked at me and froze. He and I locked eyes. I quickly looked away and blushed. Kevin stood up and smiled.

"Nick, this is Bailey. Bailey, my son, Nick." He said. I bit my lip and waved. Nick smiled and waved.

"Hi…" He said. He sighed and stood up. He walked closer to me and shook my hand. "I've heard a lot about you." He said.

"Oh… really?" I asked, not realizing what a stupid question it was.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, Nick, Bailey's going to be staying with us for a while." Kevin said.

"Oh… I'm going to be living with you?" I asked.

'Yes… of course."

"in… America?" I asked. Kevin nodded. I grinned. "Whoa…" I said.

"I'm sorry, Bail. I just… There isn't anyone to stay here with you…"

"I know. I know. Its ok…. I've just… I've never been out of South Wales."

"Huh?" Nick asked.

"New South Wales. it's basically here. Well, technically this is Bombo, but… the providence is South Wales." I said.

"Right." Nick said. "But… you've really never been out of Australia?"

"Nope."

"Wow."

"Well…. Bailey, I suppose we should probably get you packed, though." Kevin said.

"Of course." I said. Nick, Kevin and I went up to my room and packed up a small amount of my belongings. I packed up my jeans and skirts and tops and dresses, along with underwear and my leggings and tights. I packed up my computer and my chords. I looked around my room and saw my ribbon box. I hadn't changed my ribbon since Mum left. I sighed and looked through it. I saw a small white lacy ribbon. I slipped it into my hair and put the purple and orange spotted back into the box. I put the shoe box that was filled with ribbons and put it into my bag. I sighed. I looked around and my sight fell onto my guitar. Black/blue acoustic. It was beautiful and I loved it. I sighed. I picked it up and put it into a case. Nick saw it and smiled.

"You play?"

"Yeah. I'm big into music."

"Oh. Me too." I finished packing my things.

"Um… do you think I could say good bye to a couple of my friends before we go?" I asked Kevin.

"Of course."

"Can I come?" Nick asked. I giggled and nodded.

"Sure." I said.

--

Nick and I walked down the boardwalk. He was completely silent, just looking around. I smiled at his amazement. His view darted over the surroundings

"What are you looking at?" I asked. He looked to me and smiled.

"Um… everything. I've never been to Australia before. Its beautiful here." He said. "I mean… everything. The beach… the sky. The ocean. Everything. Its amazing." Ok, quick word. American accents are amazing on boys.

"Yeah. I know. I love Australia."

"It must be hard for you to leave."

"Yeah. Kind of…" I said. I saw Matt and Heather ahead. They were sitting near the coffee shop. I had to say good bye to Mr. Zane too. I walked up to them with Nick and smiled.

"Hey, Bails." Matt said.

"Hey." Heather said. '

"Guys… I'm kind of moving."

"What?" Matt said in a surprised manner. I sighed.

"I'm gonna be living in America for a while."


	3. Planes, Books, Hugs

Hello there.

Its Josh.

Livi's in the hospital again, but unfortunately, its not for chemo. This morning, she collapsed at my house, and had to be rushed to the hospital. She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors say she'll probably wake soon. Also unfortunate is that they have this new rule for the ICU that you can't have electronics in the rooms, so Liv can't use her computer.

Lots of reviews would be a great thing to wake up to.

-Josh.

* * *

After a 14 hour plane ride, and a lot of non-sleep, we arrived in America. I was so out of it from the time change. It was about 10 in the morning and it felt like 3. At night.

America was the strangest place I'd ever been. Everything was exactly the same, and totally different. Everyone spoke in accents like Kevin and Nick.

Nick and I had long conversations during the plane ride and in the car. About lot of subjects. Music, and art and books and movies. It was amazing.

Kevin drove up to a house with Nick and I in the back. The house was huge. Much bigger than my tiny apartment. It was a huge house. I mean it. It was bigger than Heather's house, and she had a big beach house down the boardwalk from mine. Kevin parked and looked back to me.

"Here we are." He said. I nodded and the three of us got out. I looked up. It was really even bigger than I thought. I wonder what Kevin does for a living… hmm. I should find out. Nick stood next to me and smiled.

"Your house is like… really amazing." I said.

"Well… home sweet home." He said. Kevin and Nick helped me with my bags inside. They looked around and set my bags down. Suddenly, two teenage boys bounded down the stairs, and one small boy who looked around 8 following after them. All three, including the 8 year old, were amazingly gorgeous like Nick. They scrambled into the room and stood near Kevin. The taller of the teenagers looked almost exactly like Kevin, but with extremely curly hair like Nick. The second one looked a little like Kevin (sr) and a little like Nick, but with wavy hair. The youngest looked like a combination of the three older boys. They were now talking to Kevin as Nick and I stood out of sight of the boys a few meters away.

"Where is she?!" The wavy haired one asked.

"Yeah! Where is she? Is she pretty?" the 8 year old asked. Kevin smiled and turned to Nick and I. He waved for us to come over. We did. Nick stood next to the boys and the four of them looked at me.

"Boys, this is Bailey. She'll be staying with us for a while. Bailey, this is Kevin," He said pointing to the taller curlier haired one. "And Joe," He pointed to the wavy haired boy. "And Frankie." He pointed to the 8 year old. I smiled and shook all of their hands.

"Hi there." I said. Kevin Jr., Joe and Frankie all gasped. They looked to each other and smiled wildly. Nick nudged for them to stop.

"Chill out, guys." Nick said.

"Sorry… its just… Well, the last Australians we met were Lisa and Jess, and that was about three years ago." Kevin Jr. said. I nodded.

"You guys know Australians?"

"Not really. We went on tour with them."

"Tour?" I asked. "Wait… tour… you don't mean… Oh my god, you don't mean Lisa and Jess of the Veronicas… do you?" I asked seriously. They nodded. I gasped. "Oh my god! Their fabulous! I've been to loads of their shows, but I've only met em' once. My friend can drive and so he would take us up north to Sydney and we would see tons of shows in the city." I rambled. "Wait a sec… are you guys a band?" I asked. The three older boys blushed and nodded, laughing a little.

"You've never heard of us?" Joe asked. I shrugged and shook my head.

"Yes. We're a band." Kevin Jr. said. I nodded.

"I used to be in a band, back in Bombo, but…yeah."

"Your town is called Bombo!?" Joe asked excitedly. I smiled and nodded. "That's so COOL!"

--

Kevin Sr. showed me to their guest room and helped me get comfortable. It was the middle of the day. Hmm.

"So, maybe the boys can show you around town?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. That'd be great." He and I walked downstairs and we saw Nick, Joe and Kevin were facing each other.

"So what was it like?!" Joe asked Nick.

"Dude. You have no idea. It was amazing. The ocean was like…. Bright blue! It was… Uhg… oh my god… I cannot wait until we tour there!" Nick said. They caught sight of us.

"Dad, why did Nick get to go to Australia with you?" Joe asked. Kevin chuckled and smiled at him.

"Because he was the one who was ready in time." Kevin said. We all laughed. Joe didn't.

"Pft… what-ev…." Joe stomped off angrily.

"Well, Kevin, Nick. I was wondering if you guys would like to give Bailey a tour round town. Maybe introduce her to your friends. You know. Miley and Jake and all them." Kevin said.

"Sure!" Nick said. "Come on!"

The three of us made our way outside and down the street and up to a large beach house. We knocked on the door and it was opened casually. A brunette girl stood there and her face lit up as she saw us.

"Nick!" She cried out. She wrapped Her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Nick sighed and had a look like he definitely wasn't enjoying it. He pulled away from her and smiled weakly.

"Hi, Miley…" He said begrudgingly.

"How was Australia?!" She asked cheerfully.

"It was cool. Oh, speaking of which…" He said turning to me. "This is Bailey. She's gonna be living with us for a while."

"Hi, I'm Miley." She said sticking out her hand. I shook it and smiled.

"Hi." I said quietly.

I didn't feel welcome.


	4. Platonic, Months, Friends

zomg. heyzz.

its livi.

:) YAY!

I'm ok! Don't worry! Josh totally made it out worse to be. Erm. So, what happened was I kind of sort of have a blood pressure problem, but no worries! I'm out of the ICU and into a normal room in the pediatric ward. No biggie! Really! I just.. kind of... faint a bit more.

Erm. Lemme see... oh, yeah. For those who asked, josh is awesome, right? And he's my BF. (no, dummies. not best friend. Yeah, i do actually have a life. He's my boyfriend.)

rawr. so yeah. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.

byesies.

love ya,

livi.

* * *

Over the next month, Nick and I became best friends. Joe and Kevin were also good friends of mine, and I hung out with Frankie a lot too. They were brothers to me. Well, most of them were.

I had a massive crush on Nick. It was hard to admit to myself then, but I was completely in love with him. But, he was my best friend.

Unfortunately, Miley threatened me on a daily basis to stay away from him. I really don't think any of the guy's friends liked me at all. Nick's best friend, Jake was a total egomaniac who seemed to hate my guts for no reason. Miley just hated me, plain and simple.

Joe seemed to have a huge crush on me, which was slightly disturbing. He was like a brother to me, but sometimes he looked at me the wrong way. It was strange, but I couldn't help but have a small crush on him as well.

Kevin Jr. was extremely protective of me. He told me he liked having me around, which made me feel very welcomed around him. He was smarter than Joe and Kevin, and told me that he really wanted to go to university sometime soon. I told him I'd miss him too much.

Right now, I'm sitting on my bed in my room. I was rambling on and on about something pointless, and Nick is lying down next to me half asleep.

"And then she insisted on snogging Matt, even though he hated her, and so basically from it, he now really hates America." I said. I looked down to Nick. He was snoring now. I groaned and shook him. He jumped and fell off the side of the bed. He groaned in pain and sat up, peaking his head over the side of the bed. He lay back down facing me.

"Why did you do that?"

"You weren't listening."

"Something about.. Some guy named Matt… and… um…. Yeah, I wasn't listening. Sorry."

"Its ok. It wasn't important." He nodded. Suddenly, I heard my computer beep. I opened it and looked at the alert on the screen.

'24 New Messages!' It read. I clicked the 'READ' button. A window popped up. I clicked on the first one and it was a comment on Myspace. I hadn't checked my Myspace in weeks. I sighed and opened it, logged in and looked at them. The first was from Heather.

"_HEY, GIRLIE! How's America?! We all misssss u sssoooo much! Nd U HAVE to come visit soon!"_

I smiled. Oh, gosh. I clicked the next one and looked at it. Matt.

"_Hey, Bail. I hope you have a great time in America, even though the people are all insane. You gotta come visit us soon. Hey, here's a grand idea. GO ON MSN! We have to talk soon! See ya. -Matt"_

I smiled. Matt's such a dork. I clicked on the third. Matt again.

"_AHH! HEATHER JUST DYED MY HAIR PURPLE!"_

I giggled. Nick looked at me.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Checking Myspace. I haven't in like.. Forever."

"You have a Myspace?"

"Who doesn't?" I said smiling.

"I don't…" Nick said. I gasped.

"Well, then we have to make you one!" I said. I logged out and made Nick a Myspace quicker than he could react.

"Um…. I don't know if its really a good idea… I mean… there are so many posers… and…"

"And nobody can say you're a poser, cause you aren't."

"Well…"

"Well, nothing. You have no choice." I grinned and turned to the computer. I added mine as his friend and made his profile look awesome. I took out my sidekick and held it up to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Smile. I'm taking a picture." He groaned and smiled begrudgingly. I snapped a picture and sent it to my computer. I uploaded it and pressed the edit profile button.

"Write something." I said handing the computer to him. He started typing.

**Bailey forced me to make this  
My names Nick  
I'm 15  
I'm in a band  
My music, my family and my friends  
are pretty much my life  
Literally  
I live in Malibu  
That is all**

He handed it back to me and read it. I sighed.

"Descriptive."

"its good enough." He said. I smiled and submitted.

"Great. Now I can show you off to my friends."

"Your gonna brag about knowing me?"

"No. I'm going to show you to my friends. SO they know I'm ok and I have friends and stuff."

"Ok…" He still didn't get it. I giggled. Suddenly, I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in?" Joe appeared at the door.

"Hey, Nick. Dad wants to talk to us about some band stuff."

Nick sighed and nodded. He looked to me.

"Bee Are Bee." He said. He actually said 'BRB'. Gosh, what a weirdo. I nodded and he jumped off the bed and out to the hall way.

I grinned to myself.

After about twenty minutes, Nick came back looking really surprised.

He sat down next to me and silently looked at me.

"We're going to Canada. My brothers and I….to… shoot a movie for two months…" He said. I was upset, but I hid it.

"Oh… cool." I said.

We were silent after then.

--

2 months later.

The boys left the next day. I said goodbye to them, and didn't look back.

I've been ok. I've really missed them.

But I've got over it.

I made a few friends.

One girl, Lilly Truscott. She's amazing, and hilarious. We've had a lot of fun. I can trust her with a lot of stuff, and we're now like… best friends. She's also a really great singer. We made a band already. She plays a ton of instruments, and so far she plays bass, and I sing and my other friend, Oliver plays guitar. We haven't found a drummer yet, but so far we've been using Oliver's older brother, Mason. Oliver is my other friend. He's a total dork, but… amazing.

We're practicing right now at Lilly's.

"What will you do with her  
Now that she's found something to hold on to  
What's the point of living  
when you don't really want to…" I belted out the words in tune with the song.

"Whats the point of living  
When you don't really want to…" I repeated.

The next part my voice was supposed to be really soft and solemn. I opened my mouth to sing.

"The sweetest innocence  
You ever say of her  
Was holding that  
Teddy bear…" I grinned and looked to Lilly and Oliver. Lilly 'EEPPP'd'.

"Oh, my god! Bailey, that was amazing!!" She said. We hugged.

"Oh, thanks! Lils, you were amazing, too! You too, Ollie." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

"I gotta go, guys." Mason said. "I got a class in a half hour and I can't be late again." We all nodded and he fled. Lilly, Oliver and I walked outside and headed toward the beach.

"So, Bailey, are you excited to start school?"

"Uhg. Not really. I'm really-really not excited for this. Are your guy's uniforms not completely terrible?" I asked. They both gave me confused looks.

"We go to public school. We don't have uniforms…" Oliver said in a confused voice.

"You don't?! Really?!" I asked.

"No."

"Whoa. In Australia, we all have to wear uniforms."

"Lame."

"Yeah."

We walked down to Rico's and at down. The boy at the counter turned to us and smiled.

"Lilly. Oliver. Hey." he said. They knew him. I'd never seen him before.

"Jackson! Your back! How was the tour?" Lilly asked.

"Boring as hell." He said bluntly. "But, I'm back now.

"Yeah. Oh, Jackson, this is our friend, Bailey. She moved here just after you left from Australia!" Oliver said. Lilly and I laughed at him.

"Nice to meet you, Bailey." He said smiling kindly.

"You too." I said.


	5. Pictures, Texts, Apologies

OMG. SHE HASN'T UPDATED THIS IN FOREVER!!.

Yeah, I know.

But... bleh. I felt like writing about someone other than Lilly today. Sue me.

Blah.

Ok, so this week has 100 percent sucked for me. I found out there is no hope for my computer files of the last YEAR of all my writing (Fanfiction, and not) and pictures and music. Its gone. Which... means, I have to start over.

I'm saving up for a Mac, because I don't trust PC's anymore. Unfortunatly, I have about 400 dollars saved right now. Macbooks are about 1,200 with the goods.

Bleh. Read this;

Violet Carter is generally a pretty happy person. She's smart, pretty and has a great base of friends. That is, until, her boyfriend starts to manipulate her into being a ghostly, self destructive shadow of who she once was. Maybe her best friend could help her. Joe Thompson would do anything for Violet. He's in love with her.

Yes? No?

Would you guys read that as an actual book?

Meh.

There are numerous Perks references. Oh, the irony. Well... obviously, cause I'm obsessed.

Lawl. Ok. Bai

Cookies for reviewers!!

-Emilie

* * *

We started school the next day.

Nick was supposed to be back soon.

I wore a yellow t-shirt shirt that said 'Being vague is almost as fun as that other thing' and purple skinnys with black chucks. I was excited not to have to wear a uniform to school. ,.My hair was straightened for the first time in my life. I swear, I looked so different. I had a ribbon in my hair, though. It was light purple.

Lilly, Oliver and walked to our lockers and opened them. Fortunately, they were close. Suddenly, a boy's voice erupted from the silence.

"Um… excuse me. My locker is here." A boy said pointing to the locker next to mine. I looked to him and gasped. I flung my arms around his neck and smiled.

"MATT!" I cried out. He hugged me back and smiled.

"Bailey! What are you doing here!?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing her? Shouldn't you be in Bombo?"

"My dad moved to America. I can't believe you go here! This is great!" I grinned. I looked up to his shaggy hair and noticed its brownish-purple shade. I ran my fingers through it playfully.

"Nice hair, ya siv."

"Thanks. Heather did it against my will."

"As usual." I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Oliver and Lilly. "Oh, Matt, these are my friends, Lilly and Oliver. Guys, this is Matt. My aussie biffle."

"Coolness." Oliver said.

"So, whats your homeroom?" I asked Matt.

"401. You?"

"YES! THAT'S OURS TOO!"

--

Lilly, Oliver, Matt and I walked into homeroom. Miley, Jake and two other girls were sitting in the back. Miley caught sight of us and whispered something to the girls, and they all started laughing. The three of us took seats as far as possible away from them. Matt sat down next to me. He smiled.

"So…whats with… the whole… " He gestured to me, waving an arm up and down. "…thing." He asked. I shrugged. '

"I dunno." I said shrugging. Matt laughed.

Suddenly, the entire room went silent, as the door opened and a boy came in. He had short curls, a muscular build, and a famous face.

Nick…wtf.

I wanted to scream at him right there. He looked ridiculos. He was wearing a pair of Hollister jeans and a Abercrombie t-shirt. His hair was so short. He handed a slip to the teacher and sat down next to Miley, who immediately started to throw herself at him. Nick looked around the classroom, like he was searching for someone. I scoffed and looked back to my friends. Lilly shot me a look, then smiled. My phone went off.

New Text Message!

I clicked it.

From; Lilly  
He hates us. Don't bother.

I looked to her, as if I have no idea what she's talking about. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. I smiled and set my phone down. It went off again. I looked at Lilly and she shrugged, saying that it wasn't her.

New Picture and Text Message!!

I clicked it, and it took a second to load.

I looked at it, and sighed. It was from Nick. It was a picture of him smiling like the adorably pathetic dork he was.

Home sick?

I didn't want to respond. I'll talk to him later.

The bell rang, and the day continued. I was heading for 6th period when rammed headfirst into someone. I looked up to see none other than Nicholas. I smiled weakly. He just rolled his eyes and continued on. I looked at him, in complete disbelief.

Did he seriously just ignore me?!

--

I was stressed out the rest of the day. I took a shower when I got home, cause I didn't have band practice. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my disgustingly skinny body. God, I need to gain weight. I towel dried my hair, not bothering to blow dry or straighten it, cause I'd be asleep soon. I walked to my room and got dressed in a old Lakonia Coffee lounge t-shirt from the coffee shop I used to work at back in Australia, along with a pair of denim shorts. My hair dried quickly and I decided to take a few minutes to practice singing for a few seconds. I started to belt out the chords of a hard to sing Paramore song, before I heard a knock on the door. I sighed and walked over to it. I opened the door, only to see the boys standing there, all of them grinning.

I smiled weakly at them, as they pushed through into my room. W exchanged the 'Hey's and such before the four of us were sitting on my bed watching TV. Kevin was on one side of me and Nick on the other, both of them having their arms around my shoulders. Joe was sprawled across the bottom at our feet. Since my bed was against the wall vertical, so there was a huge space in the middle of the room with the TV on the facing wall, Joe didn't miss anything. We watched something odd for a while, then started talking.

"So… how's it been?" Joe asked. I was thankful that Joe's freakish crush on my had disappeared.

"Um… boring. I made some friends," I saw Nick look jealous out of the corner of my eye. Good, Jerk.

"That's good." Kevin said quietly.

"Mhmm." Joe turned over onto his back, and shot me a dumb look.

"Did you miss us?"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around Nick and Kevin's necks, pulling them closer.

"Of course.

--

The next morning, I woke, lying in my bed with the boys, all of us covered in a blanket that I guessed Kevin or Denise put over us. I got up and got ready for school, remembering that I had to go in early.

After an hour of vocal lessons from Mrs. Gerard, the music teacher, I went to homeroom. Nick was sitting with Miley and her posse. I sat down with Lilly, Oliver and Matt. I looked over at Nick and scoffed.

I whipped out my phone in annoyance and started typing.

To; Nick.  
Home sick?

From; Nick"  
Bailey, what are you talking about? I'm in school. You aren't.

To; Nick  
I'm in your homeroom, Jerk.

From; Nick  
Where?

I looked to see him looking around the room. I stuck my head up and waved a hand. He caught my sight, and his jaw dropped. I shut my phone and turned to the front of the class, relishing in his adoring disbelief.

After school, I sat in my room. The door opened and Nick looked in. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Nick walked into the room and stood near my bed.

"I…' He started. "I just wanted apologize." I sighed and looked up at him.

"For…?"

"Well… for… school…"

"You didn't recognise me. Oh, well." '

"No, I mean… Bailey, you know how close we are. I really missed you." I scoffed. He sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"What are you doing….?" I asked, his arm wrapping itself around my waist. He pulled me closer and smiled. He kissed me.


	6. Pwnd, Kissing, Homework

So...meow.

Updating.

Miley gets _**pwnd **_in this chapter.

Bumbadumbbum.

Sorry if the Authors note that I put up yesterday about me not going on Hiatus came off a bit... harsh. It was about 3 in the morning, and I was extremely annoyed.

So... I got my Jonas merch in the mail today. I got a Frankie t-shirt, a Burning Up Lanyard, and WYLMITE tour shirt. Cause I'm weird like that. I also got my new Wrock The Vote t-shirt, which is a HPAlliance thing. Its Harry Potter thing.

I also cleaned out my closet looking for my cell phone, but of course, DIDN'T find it. And of course, I entered a contest for Jonas Meet and Greet passes, and put THAT cell number as my calling line, and I have to find out how to get a phone on that line tomorrow.

Meow.

I also got annoyed last night by someone who tired to report my story because it 'wasn't Hannah Montana'. Look, I follow the rules as best I can. For those of you who don't write, or haven't had this happen to you, it is simply HEARTWRENCHING to get a story taken down or reported. You literally can't do ANYTHING on fanfiction for 8 days. That means no reviewing, no updating, no uploading, no editing, nothing. Its an incredibly stressful process for the writer, because the moderators can take down your account in that time, so its awfully terrifying. I try my hardest to follow rules so that that doesn't happen to me, and when people screw around because I have fucking Joe Jonas in a story, and then go report it... is just not cool. But, whatever.

Reviews are totally awesome, nice ones especially.

-Emilie

* * *

Oh, my god.

Your kidding, right?

I'm not kissing Nick. No way. He's not pressing his body into mine, and I'm not pressing back. He doesn't have his hands at my lower back, holding me close to him, and my left hand is definitely not slipping into his back pocket. Nu-uh.

I opened my eyes, actually expecting to wake up from a dream, but all I saw was Nick, his face inches from mine, out of breath. His face immediately bubbled red, and I giggled. He pulled away from me and stood awkwardly for a split second, just before I pulled him back into a kiss. We broke to breath for a second and he pressed his forehead into mine, smiling.

Oh my god.

"Can you like… pinch me or something'?" I asked quietly. He shook his head.

"Nope. Even if this is a dream… I still don't want it to end." He whispered, and then he pulled me into a long kiss.

I suddenly felt us both moving towards my bed. I'm ok with that. Nick is prude enough to stop. But… this is nice. I haven't snogged with a boy in a few months, and I love the way he tastes…

Nick lay on his side next to me, me almost underneath him, and I lay on my back. Our lips hardly ever disconnected for the minutes. Suddenly, we both heard a yelp, and a scream, and looked up to see Frankie running out. Nick looked at me hastily and jumped up. I followed his pursuit, and we both followed Frankie down the hall to Kevin's room.

"KEVIN, KEVIN!! BAILEY AND NICK WERE TOUCHING TONGUES!! EWWWWW!"

Was what it sounded like. Nick and I surfaced at Kevin's door to see Frankie yelling about us, how Nick had his tongue in my mouth, and how he was touching my waist, and how I was touching his thigh, and everything he saw. Kevin noticed us and gave me and Nick a very confused look.

"…AND THEN HE--"

"Frankie. Stop talking, please…" Nick said quietly. Kevin looked at Nick suspiciously.

"So, what, Bailey has a boyfriend over, and he looks like Nick?" Kevin asked, chuckling slightly. I looked at Nick cautiously, who just shrugged.

"Not exactly…"

"NO. KEVIN, IT WAS THEM!! THEY WERE KISSING!!" Frankie yelled pointing at us. Suddenly, Joe appeared.

"Who was kissing?" He asked.

"BAILEY AND NICKKKKKKK!" Frankie screamed. Nick and I both turned bright red.

"Ahah… right these two? You've got to--" He looked at Nick and I and gasped. "No way,…" he said quietly, possibly speaking at a normal decibel for the first time I've known him.

"Wait,… you guys were seriously kissing?" Kevin asked. I looked to Nick for help, but of course, all he did was shrug.

"Maybe…" He said quietly. Joe and Kevin looked to me. I shrugged.

"Maybe…" I agreed. Joe and Kevin looked at each other, and immediately burst into laughter together, like they'd planned it, exactly on cue. I blushed again. Nick just shook his head in annoyance and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards his room. We both went inside and sat down.

"I'm sorry about them…" He said quietly. I shrugged. I smiled, and took his hand. I pressed my lips into his and we started to make out again. After a few minutes, Nick and I and looked at each other for a second.

"So…" I started. "Does this mean…" Nick shrugged.

"I guess… I mean,… if you wanted to… we could." He said nervously. I smiled at him, then frowned.

"But…what if we break up? We still live in the same house." Nick shrugged.

"If we break up, we can consider me moving to the basement." He said seriously. We both smiled. I realized how we were now sitting, which was somewhat awkward. Nick was almost straddling me, but sort of not at the same time, and his knee is ledged in my side. I looked at us, and so did Nick. We both laughed and pulled apart.

--

The next day at school was weirder than usual. I got to school early as usual. When I got to homeroom, Nick was already there, sitting with his friends. He gave me a look that screamed 'come sit over here', but I refused, and sat with my friends. When the bell rang, Nick waited for me.

Lilly, Oliver and Matt all gave him death glares. Nick smiled at me. He pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"You left your homework on your desk." He said quietly. I smiled and took them from him. Lilly gaped at me.

"ANd why would you have her homework?" She snapped.

"Because Frankie found it on her desk at home after she left for vocal lessons this morning." Nick replied calmly. Lilly looked to me confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Um… Nick's dad is my guardian. I live with the Jonas'." I said quietly. Oliver and Lilly both stared at me in disbelief. Nick took my hand and smiled.

"But, anyway…" Nick said. He smiled and kissed me gently. I blushed. Lilly and Oliver gaped at me again. Suddenly, Miley appeared and wrapped her arm around Nick and pulled him away from me.

"Nicky, lets go. Class starts soon. We don't want to be late." She said in her usual whiney voice. Nick pulled away from her and scoffed.

"Uh… Miley, I think I'm gonna walk to class with my girlfriend." He said sternly. Miley's already incredibly wide eyes, widened.

"Girlfriend!?" She screeched. Nick nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, Miley. Girlfriend. Now, if you'll excuse us, as you said. Class is starting soon."

And Nick, Lilly, Oliver, Matt and I walked to class.

I glanced back at Miley, who was frozen in place. Her jaw was completely nonexistent. I giggled and kissed Nick on the cheek.

What a hubby.


	7. Parents, Rules, Bathrooms

Sup, homies.

OK, so reason for my absence; I've been in upstate New York in LETERALLY the middle of the woods for two weeks, when I was supposed to leave last Saturday. Pssh. So, basically, I sat in a cabin and wrote for two weeks!!

Livi stuff; So, some people don't exactly know what's going on. Livi passed away on June 19 from leukemia. I didn't exactly want to put it in chapters, because to be honest, it hurt to much. Livi was my best friend, and I lost her... and its just, I dunno. It's hard.

Emilie stuff; Hi. My name is Emilie. I'm 14, and I'll be writing for you from now on. I like Aussie kids, cute boys, reading long books and writing. I hope you guys don't hate me for taking over Livi's account, but she asked me to. I've been writing part time for this account for a year. I hope you guys like my writing.

Gah. I'll update more as soon as I can. Tommorow's my Jonas brother's concert, and I am PSYCHED! Lol. Um, yeah. Yay.

Reviews, would honestly make me so happy right now.

lessthanthree;

Emilie

* * *

That night at dinner, Nick kept looking at me. While the family talked, he and I kept glancing at each other and smiling. After half of dinner of us acting like this, Joe finally flipped.

"Ok, seriously. Does anyone else notice this!?" He shouted, pointing at us. Nick and I looked up finally.

"Joseph, what is wrong?" Kevin Sr. asked.

"They keep looking at each other!!" Joe said.

"Maybe they are thinking about when they were touching tongues yesterday." Frankie mumbled, not taking his view up from his dinner, like it wasn't important.

"Frankie!" Nick yelped. His face flushed.

"Touching tongues?" Denise asked. My face flushed as well. We both fell silent.

"Nicholas?" Kevin Sr. asked.

"Yeah. They were kissing. With tongues. It was totally gross." Frankie said. Nick squirmed in his seat. He looked up at his parents, then to me.

"Nicholas, can I speak with you?" Kevin asked sternly. Nick nodded and set down his fork. They walked off.

I sighed. This would be tough to live with.

After dinner, Nick and I met up in my room to talk.

I sat quietly. Nick sighed.

"He said that this put him in a difficult position."

"How so?"

"Because he has to act like the father figure for both of us, and with us dating and such… its just… he said that we need to keep boundaries."

"Like…?"

"Like… no making out in my room or yours." he said. I cocked my head.

"Were does that leave?"

"I think that's the point." Nick said. I nodded. "And he also said no kissing in front of Frankie."

"Well, if he wouldn't barge in…"

"The door was open, B."

"Yea…yeah, whatevs." I said. I smiled at him. "So… if we can't make out in your room or mine…" I said quietly. I grinned and grabbed his hand. I led him into the bathroom and shut the door. He gave me a confused look.

"Why are we standing in the bathroom?" He asked. I sighed.

"Because its not your room. And its not my room." His confusion quickly shifted to a smirk. "Meaning… we can snog here all we want." I pulled him towards me by his collar and kissed him. He pulled me into him with his hands on my lower back and I ran my fingers through his hair. He suddenly pulled away and groaned.

"Baliey, we shouldn't be doing this…" he said quietly. I shook my head.

"Nick,… come on…"

"No… my dad was already pretty mad that we're dating in the first place. I don't want to get into more trouble."

I sighed, and nodded. I stepped back and looked at him quietly. He stared at me gently. We both just stood there for a few seconds. Nick started to squirm.

"Screw this." He said, and he pulled me into a kiss. I giggled and accepted it for a few minutes. Once we broke, we looked at each other for a few seconds.

"So… other than kissing… what do you wanna do?" I asked. He shrugged.

"We could sit in your room and watch TV."

"And we will." I said smiling.

--

The next night at dinner, Kevin was going over band things, for most of which, Frankie and I ignored. That is, until I heard the word, I never expected to hear coming out of my godfather's mouth.

"So, next show we're premeriing a local band. I heard a recording from a show they played, and their good. Called Those Indie Kids. They're young too--"

I dropped my fork, and stared at Kevin, my mouth hanging open in shock. Everyone at the table looked at me.

"Bailey, are you ok?" Denise asked.

"Yeah… I just… um… that band…"

"You've heard of them?" Kevin (Jr.) asked. I looked around uneasily and shrugged.

"Um… its my band…" I mumbled.

"Wow. How ironic." Joe stated.

After dinner, I went up to my room to call Lilly to see if it was true, only to find her apologizing for not telling me sooner. I sighed and lay back, completely nervous.

"So you've got a band now?" I heard Nick's voice from the doorway. I sat up and looked to him. I shrugged. He came in and sat down next to me. "Since when?"

"I dunno. Few months. I had a band back in Australia, and when I became friends with Lilly and Oliver, they were kind of looking for a singer." Nick nodded.

"I can't wait to see you perform."

"Back at 'cha, Rockstar." I said smiling. Nick rolled his eyes.

"See… now that isn't fair. You've seen us play before. I've never seen you guys." I gave him a questioning look.

"Nick, I've never seen you guys play live. To be honest, I don't think I've ever even heard any of your songs." I remarked.

"How did that happen?"

"I dunno, but its true. I haven't."

"Huh. Well, that's odd." He said. He held up one finger for me to wait, then ran out of the room and came back with two squares. He handed them to me. One was a CD with a red cover, with three boys standing there, and the second was black and white and gold with the same three boys, but a bit older. I looked at him and smiled. "There you go." He said quietly. "I'd give you the third, but legally, I'm not allowed to show anyone outside the band, so… yeah." I smiled at him and kissed him gently.

"HEY! What did Dad say! No making out!" We heard Joe say. Nick and I looked to the doorway to see Joe standing there, his hands covering Frankie's eyes and Kevin rolling his eyes at Joe. I agreed with Kevin, and rolled my own eyes before the three boys joined Nick and I.


	8. Help!

Hey, guys.

I don't know what's going on with my whole writting deal. I'm probably just gonna try to continue as best I can with what I have.

**I'm looking for a writing partner to share this account with. **

No joke, I'm serious. I can't handle all of the stories by myself, and I'd love to write with someone again, because I've got so much work to do.

If you've got your own account, that's cool, it doesn't matter. Just send me a link to some writing, and I'll get back to you.

I'm sort of desprate. Please, please, anyone.

PM me, or Email me at

I'm kind of on stand still at the moment.

I'm not gonna update for a week or two, then I might start again if someone starts writing with me...ok?

Sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to get this out!

Love you guys,

Emilie


End file.
